


Shameless Baby

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naughty Harry, OOOOOPS AGAIN, Omega Harry, Porn, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Smut, Top Louis, Verbal Humiliation, oooops, slight daddy kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 餐桌上他放下刀叉伸手去摩挲 Louis 手腕的纹身，咬着嘴唇低声说 Lou 我发情了。Alpha Louis / Omega HarryBottom Harry 爽文。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shameless Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 本来我个偏 HT 的现在因为小茗觉得 LT 好爽。
> 
> 最近产出爽文浓度过高。爽文是每晚洗澡后的一次速度快乐写作！

他知道 Harry 就这样。他的记性整天被恋爱和性爱填满，剩下那点里百分之八十分给工作，最后的百分之二十只容许他记得戴安全套而不是抑制剂。Louis 知道他们昨晚做得有点猛，他把 Harry 的脑子操糊了是没错，但是他没想到会那么猛，弄得之前安全套从不离身的 Harry 都将它忘带。他抓着 Louis 快解开腰带的手，说，Lou，你带套了没，我没带套出门。

Louis 也没有。当然，他不是那种不负责的只要 Omega 备安全套的 Alpha，只是裤袋里备用的最后一个他们昨晚在车里用掉了。说了，昨晚他们干得太猛，所以醒来后他忘记给他的裤袋小仓库补充。

他们搭地铁到市郊的新餐厅试吃，有些荒凉的新地，附近没有酒店也没有便利商店。噢，还有药店。有一个药店的话至少能买管抑制剂给突然发情的 Harry。杯里的红酒没喝到一半，餐桌下 Harry 的小腿就朝 Louis 伸去、合拢着膝盖夹在 Louis 的腿间，时不时蹭 Louis 腿部内侧的皮肤。餐桌上他放下刀叉伸手去摩挲 Louis 手腕的纹身，咬着嘴唇低声说 Lou 我发情了。Louis 的确闻到一缕香草味。

所以，什么都没有的他们在这什么也没有的市郊地，只能跑到餐厅洗手间的隔间里操。当然，用手指操，Louis 不是那种无套干事、让发情期的 Omega 冒怀孕风险的糟糕 Alpha。

他刚锁上隔间的门转过身，就看到 Harry 脱下了裤子、将底裤挂在挂钩上、双腿张开立在马桶的两侧、手撑着墙壁扬着屁股在等 Louis。他扭过头摇摇臀肉喊“please”，平日低哑懒慢的嗓音就在这种哀求疼爱的时候才会发软。没让 Harry 等久，Louis 走到他身后，立即用手指摩擦 Harry 的穴口。指甲刚擦过那儿的褶皱 Harry 就反射性地朝墙缩起他的身体。发情的 Omega 总是敏感得仿佛手指撞上书脊都要喊半天的疼。

面对这样的 Omega，Louis 想要慢慢来，同时他又知道 Harry 和其他 Omega 不一样，绝对不吃温柔的那套。每个发情期他都要 Louis 操得更凶狠，要 Louis 将软化成一滩春水的他继续蛮力地翻搅直到彼此一滴不剩。每一次 Harry 边张腿迎接着 Louis 的进攻，边在声声呻吟中问，要是现在拔掉安全套会怎样呢 Lou。说完他淘气的手往腿间伸，抚摸两人一塌糊涂的交合处，贴在自己肉穴的入口，等 Louis 的抽插动作带出阴茎时触碰包裹阴茎的橡胶套，好像真的要把它摘下一样。然后 Harry 继续说，Lou，你会射进来，但是我不知道我的生殖腔是否能容纳它们那么多。那种话听得 Louis 真想用精液灌满 Harry 的肚子，让它变鼓，让它后来还会因为怀上小崽而鼓如皮球。

所以 Louis 不需要对这样饥渴的 Harry 太温柔，他直接捅进两根手指。好在 Omega 发情时的肉穴松弛潮湿，仿佛他们真的天生就是适合被操的种，两根手指带来不了什么疼痛，Harry 对着肮脏的墙壁粗喘着气喊“more”。Louis 再多塞进一根手指，并用闲着的那只手扳过 Harry 的头，说宝贝我知道我用手指就能把你操上高潮，但是你要安静，你可不想让别的人听到你的声音然后闯进来看到我们吧。你知道别的 Alpha 的自控力可没我的那么好，你知道比我野蛮的 Alpha 多的是，准不定哪个就这么推开我，然后根本不管有没有安全套，就这样操进你的洞里去。他敢射在你的生殖腔里，敢让你怀孕。他才不管你会怀孕，因为在他眼里 Harry 你就是个躲在厕所里被人操的贱人，不值得关心。然后你会怀上别人的种，你忍心在 daddy 面前拥有别人的孩子吗，嗯？Harry？

Louis 知道这番话只会有反作用、会让 Harry 更兴奋，他当然就是为了让 Harry 更兴奋。Harry 在那之后叫得更响，险些被进卫生间洗手的其他人发现——好在 Louis 警觉地立刻捂住 Harry 的嘴巴。待陌生人离开后他的手指塞进 Harry 的嘴巴想堵住 Harry 的叫声，而那只是在 Omega 的兴致上多浇一次油——他呜呜叫着，嘴里湿得和他发情的肉穴一样，不得不溢出的口水顺着 Louis 的手往下流。

“上帝，真是拿你没法，你永远只会更兴奋是么？”

说完 Louis 拿下挂在钩子上的 Harry 的底裤塞入 Harry 的嘴中，那好歹让 Omega 的声响稍稍减弱。不过 Louis 知道底裤的汗味和腥味又给 Harry 带去了快感，他知道 Harry 就喜欢这些，Harry 的肉穴现在又缩得更紧。但Omega 发情的甬道对手指来说永远绰绰有余，Louis 堵不住它，随着指腹反复摩擦前列腺，更多体液从 Omega 的生殖腔里涓涓涌出。根本堵不住，除非用更粗大的东西，Alpha 的阴茎，Louis 看着将屁股撅得更高的 Harry 知道 Harry 也渴望着这个，噢他也渴望着操进去。从 Harry 身体里流淌出的淫液滑出穴口，滴落在 Louis 的鞋前，汇聚成闪亮的一滩。Louis 轻笑，说他们待会必须记得清扫那一滩，否则别人会以为你是个二十三岁了还乱尿的小混蛋，Harry。

说完这话 Omega 的香草信息素气味又更浓郁了。Louis 怀疑现在整个洗手间都是 Harry 的味道。太危险，即便 Harry 的浪叫没有被他人听见，但这香味肯定会招来其他 Alpha。而且没有人能够拒绝这样一个 Omega，说不定发情时神志不清的 Harry 还会不管对方是谁只要愿意操他他就愿意张腿。Louis 觉得 Harry 会做得出来。太危险了，他不想将 Harry 分享，也不能看 Harry 意外怀孕，不管是因为别人还是因为他，都不行。

他得赶紧让 Harry 解决，暂时平复 Omega 的发情热，然后搭车回家在床上让他的 Omega 在艰难的发情期能好好享受一下。Louis 弯下腰，手指仍然在 Harry 的肉穴里进出，他加快了点速度，同时更留意触碰前列腺的位置。头部正对着 Harry 臀部的他张嘴伸出舌头，舌尖划过 Harry 的穴口，卷进 Harry 流出的微甜的淫液，像猫咪在伸舌头喝牛奶。而他不是猫咪，Harry 才是，这只猫咪尝起来是多么好。Louis 腾出的那只手摸上 Harry 的会阴，向身前走去，揉捏他的两个肉球，再往上握住他流口水的阴茎，它弄得 Louis 的手心全湿。Louis 抽回那只手放入嘴里一尝，想知道 Harry 前后两边流出的体液哪个味道更好。

同时承受指交口交和手淫的 Harry 顶不了多久。他的声带闷在堵塞口腔的内裤后不断发出 Louis 的名字，他的阴茎像冲到最顶点的烟花绽出白光，他的生殖腔像无法再被灌入更多液体的气球一般瞬间爆破、朝 Louis 的手指和脸颊涌出大量液体。Omega 哭泣着高潮，真的好像被欺负的小猫。Louis 待 Harry 的呼吸逐渐恢复平稳后抽出他的手指，也抽出 Harry 嘴里已经变得半湿的底裤。

“嘿嘿嘿，别哭，love。”

他从背后搂过 Harry，鼻子抵在散发信息素的后颈，香草味甜得 Louis 忍不住舔了一口。他的身子随着拥抱一下一下顶 Harry 的臀部，弄得 Omega 又不满地回头带着哭腔说不要让我再兴奋。Louis说好，他吻着 Harry 的发尾说他们赶紧回家吧，让你的下一轮发情热得到更好的对待，你值得被舒舒服服地操上一场。

而在回家的的士上，Harry 和 Louis 坦白，其实他一开始没有发情，他只是想哄骗 Louis 和他在洗手间里来一场指交，他出门前喷了许多喷香草味的香水，并在浴室里用按摩棒自慰、将他的肉穴刺激得早早就发湿。而没想到的是，Louis 在洗手间里用手指把他操到一半时，他真的发情了。

后来 Harry 没被“舒舒服服地操上一场”。对于这样恶作剧欺骗人情感的坏男孩，Louis 当然要给最狠的惩罚。虽然他知道那对于这个不知足的 Omega 来说不是惩罚而是奖赏。Harry 叫得那么响亮，从他身体里溢出的液体即便是 Louis 的阴茎也没能堵住，他还催着 Alpha 更快更狠，仿佛他是一具根本操不坏的玩具。好吧，他或许根本操不坏，但不是玩具，是 Louis 的宝贝。放荡宝贝。


End file.
